Nuestras noches de bodas
by mutemuia
Summary: Secuela de 'Cuasi-Virgen'. La misma historia desde el punto de vista de Ren. Se pueden leer por separado, aunque es recomendable haber leído antes el punto de vista de Kyoko. [Mini-Omake: 'Por fin']


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ no es mío. Tampoco Kuon. ¡Ojalá!

**NOTA 1: **A petición de _Anansi's acolyte_, _Sak19_ y _Vanesa-Tsukiyomi_, les traigo la misma historia desde el punto de vista de Ren. Es difícil para mí adoptar un punto de vista masculino. Espero no defraudar.

**NOTA 2: **Según la necesidad de la trama, unas veces mantengo la simetría, cambiando solo la persona verbal y adaptando el contexto, y otras me aparto totalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>NUESTRAS NOCHES DE BODAS<strong>

Aquella noche yo me desperté antes que ella. La cabeza me estallaba. Resaca. Vaya, la última fue cuando Katsuki, pensé… Oye, un momento, esta no es mi cama..., me dije. Y entonces la vi. A Kyoko. Desnuda a mi lado.

Mierda…

¡Así no, así no! Así no…

Yo no quería que esto fuera así. Yo no quería nuestra primera vez así. Así no… No… Ella no se merece una habitación en un hotel sin nombre. Ella no se merece una noche sin memoria.

Y entonces veo el anillo en su mano, a juego con el anillo en la mía. ¿¡Qué!? Veo las botellas en el suelo y veo el certificado de matrimonio. Con mi nombre. Mi verdadero nombre…

Estamos casados. Kyoko y yo estamos casados. Y me aferro a esa idea. Como a un clavo ardiendo. Porque es lo único que tengo, lo único que me queda para no perderla.

Empieza a despertarse. En su mirada brilla un destello de reconocimiento antes de fijarse bien y comprender la situación. Desnudos en una cama de hotel. Ella y yo. La veo entrar en pánico, con horror absoluto en sus ojos. La tomo de las manos, y la miro a los ojos, intentando que se centre en mí. Y con voz suave y baja, como la que se usa para tranquilizar a un animalillo asustado, la llamo, "Kyoko". Y ella me mira por fin. "Tranquila, tranquilízate. Escucha… Yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que ha pasado, pero fíjate en esto", ella mira sin ver el certificado, "Parece que nos hemos casado. Estamos casados".

Es mentira por supuesto. Le estoy mintiendo. Porque yo sí recuerdo… No todo desde luego. Imágenes sueltas, como flashes… Su 20º cumpleaños… Un brindis, y luego otro y otro… Un edificio gubernamental, el Registro Civil… Y también recuerdo, y esto es lo más importante, a Kyoko en mí. Recuerdo la concentración con que Kyoko me cabalgaba, meciéndose sobre mí, y recuerdo su cuerpo laxo entre mis brazos después del orgasmo… Y quiero más…

No puedo perderla. No quiero. Así que miento.

Ella me arranca el certificado de las manos y lee. Mi nombre. Hizuri Kuon. Veo la sorpresa en su cara y tuve que contárselo todo. Todo. Mis padres (su Padre), el niño actor, las peleas callejeras, Rick, el accidente, la invención de Tsuruga Ren, Corn… Sé que le hago daño, que he vuelto a romper su corazón, pero su expresión de dolor y desengaño a mí me parte en dos. Voy a perderla. Voy a perderla para siempre…

Huye de mí para encerrarse en el baño. La oigo llorar con desesperación y rabia. Sí, la rabia es por mí. Por no decirle antes la verdad. Por creer que la ignorancia hace menos daño que la verdad. Por pensar siquiera que así protegía su inocencia. Siempre he sido un estúpido... Y le sigo hablando desde mi lado de la puerta con la esperanza de que me esté escuchando, sin saber si lo hace o no. Solo deseando y esperando que así sea. Le hablé toda la noche. Le hablé también de la oscuridad, de la ira y de la culpa. De mi huida hacia adelante sin mirar atrás. De la máscara inventada que era Tsuruga Ren a la que me aferraba para no perder la cordura. De la angustia. De cómo llegó BJ y me empecé a hundir de nuevo en la oscuridad. Ella lo sabe. Ella lo vio. No sé aún como no salió huyendo de mí. Le digo que ella me salvó. Que ella me trajo de vuelta. Me arrancó de las tinieblas. Mi talismán perfecto. Mi amuleto protector. Nunca pronuncié la palabra amor. No. Aún no podía. Usé otras que ella entendiera y no rechazara de plano. Palabras que solo son un reflejo pálido e impreciso de lo que siento por ella. Palabras como cariño, respeto, compañerismo, amistad, gratitud, pero nunca amor. Luego tuve que asustarla con una dosis de realidad y sentido práctico. Nuestras carreras, nuestra forma de vida. Le dije que pensara en las consecuencias de un divorcio relámpago, la mala publicidad, la mala imagen... Y que estaba aún por ver la posibilidad real de un embarazo. La oigo soltar un grito ahogado. A través de la puerta me llega de nuevo su pánico. "Ah, Kyoko, lo sé. Tu madre. Tú no eres tu madre. No podrás serlo nunca. Tú no estarás sola. Jamás. Yo estaré contigo (_toda la vida, si me lo permitieras_), me encantará tener un hijo contigo (_quiero tener hijos contigo. Dos, o tres, los que vengan…_). Lo criaremos juntos. Somos una pareja, Kyoko, un matrimonio. El bebé (_una niña con tus ojos_) tendrá unos padres que lo amarán, que cuidarán y velarán por él. Es imposible que tú no seas una madre cariñosa, Kyoko, te preocupas por los que te rodean y vas derramando amor a tu alrededor. Nunca serás como tu madre". Reordeno en mi mente todo lo que podría decirle. Tomo aire. Y voy a por todas. "Kyoko, escúchame, tú y yo nos respetamos, nos llevamos bien, tenemos afinidades y gustos compartidos. Tú me conoces mejor que nadie, y yo a ti. Somos amigos y nos tenemos cariño el uno al otro. Pero sobre todo, quiero la luz que traes a mi vida. Necesito esa luz (_te necesito a ti_). Seremos felices, Kyoko, yo quiero hacerte feliz (_es lo único que quiero_)". Te quiero en mi vida, Kyoko.

La puerta se abre y mi corazón se salta un latido.

* * *

><p>Es Kyoko con su sentido práctico la que plantea las cuestiones principales: dónde quedarnos, a quién se lo decimos, cómo nos organizaremos para el día, y qué obligaciones tendremos el uno con el otro. Porque ella me dice bien claro que no va a volver a ser la criada de nadie. La entiendo, claro, pero esa referencia a Shotaro me ofende como si fuera una bofetada.<p>

En fin, es de sentido común que vivamos en mi apartamento. Ella sigue viviendo en el Daruma-ya. No ha querido mudarse de domicilio, por mucho que se lo hayamos dicho. Ni siquiera el acoso de los fans la ha hecho cambiar de opinión. Una de las mejores actrices de todo Japón y todavía vive en una habitación alquilada encima de un restaurante… Kyoko va a recoger lo mínimo y le contamos a la Okami-san que estaría fuera un tiempo por trabajo.

Mantendríamos en secreto nuestro matrimonio tanto como fuera posible. No es que yo no quisiera gritar al mundo (que sí que quería) que estaba casado con ella, pero era cierto que todo había sido espontáneo y demasiado vergonzoso, y Kyoko ya había pasado por mucho como para exponernos a la censura del mundo ahora mismo. Además, la privacidad nos vendría bien para empezar nuestra vida en común.

Kyoko expone sus condiciones y yo las mías.

- La cama (mía). Dormiríamos juntos en la misma cama. Innegociable. A ella le cambió la cara. Ya se estaba girando para salir a escape cuando le dije "Castamente, Kyoko. Sin presiones, ni prisas, ni tocamientos. Pero eres mi mujer y yo tu marido. Asúmelo. Y los matrimonios duermen en la misma cama. Te guste o no. Así que esto es lo que hay", dije con más confianza de la que sentía. Por suerte para mí, aceptó. Esa primera noche fue igual que aquella vez en el hotel hace años (cuando se encontró en el pasillo con aquel fantasma de persona que era yo, pidiéndole que lo abrazara, para alejar su oscuridad. Sé que yo estaba temblando, ella también). Ella no durmió. Pobre esposa mía.

- Compras (suya). Los gastos de la casa serían compartidos. Estuve de acuerdo. Los de la casa. No ha dicho nada de las compras por gusto… Prerrogativa de esposo, le dije un día. Quería tratarla como a una reina, quería mimarla y agasajarla. Inundarla de lujos. Pero ella no es de esas, y siempre terminábamos 'negociando' o discutiendo sobre las compras.

- Clases de cocina (suya). Mira, esto me pareció una gran idea. Bien es cierto que ella es una magnífica cocinera, y como yo ya había demostrado ser el hijo de mi madre en cuanto a habilidades culinarias, esperaba poder mejorarlas. Aunque ver a Kyoko cocinando era siempre todo un espectáculo. Se movía con gracilidad entre verduras y fogones, como si danzara una música que solo ella escucha.

- Las lentillas (suya). Kyoko no sería Kyoko sin su (exagerada) preocupación por la salud. Ahora me reprochó mil veces el uso continuo de lentillas cuando fuimos los hermanos Heel, y me las prohibió en casa. Terminantemente. Me gusta pensar que en el fondo ella quería ver a Corn…

- Los horarios (mía). Informarnos de nuestros horarios, de nuestros viajes. Avisarnos si llegábamos tarde, si cenábamos en casa o no… No entrar y salir como si fuéramos dos extraños que comparten piso. Desayunar juntos siempre que pudiéramos. Si no, hacer lo posible por coincidir y quedar para vernos en algún momento del día, por muy ocupados que estuviéramos. En definitiva, pasar tiempo juntos.

Yo estaba en la gloria. Sí. Vivir con ella era un sueño. Despertarme a su lado era mi bendición particular. Me encantaban esos despertares. Le había prometido que no la tocaría. Conscientemente al menos. Yo por supuesto no era responsable de lo que un cuerpo dormido pueda hacer ¿verdad? Pronto empezamos a amanecer enredados, como un nudo humano, sin poder distinguir donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Me encantaba… Sinceramente, yo sacaba provecho de la situación. Hacía trampas… Podía abrazarla sin vergüenza, echándole la culpa a la noche. Alguna vez me despertaba un poco antes que ella, y no me movía ni un poquito tan solo para disfrutar de su cercanía y de nuestros cuerpos enmarañados. Y ver su cara ruborizarse de vergüenza al despertar y darse cuenta era impagable.

Una vez pasó algo que me hizo estar todo el día con una sonrisa idiota en la cara. Ella ya estaba despierta. Yo, para variar, me hacía el dormido. Puse mis manos en su espalda, por debajo de la tela, sintiendo su piel cálida. Y ella se acercó más a mí. No se retiró ni se envaró. Se acercó. Y tentando mi suerte, volví a aprovecharme de la situación, porque en ese preciso instante, me 'desperté' e instauré la 'regla' del beso de buenos días. Así, de sopetón. "Buenos días, amor". Se sorprendió más que otra cosa. Ya entonces, el resto vino por sí solo, besos de buenas noches, besos de despedida, besos de volver a casa... Hasta besos de agradecimiento por una comida deliciosa. ¡Ja! Sí, yo estaba en la gloria…

Disfrutaba de sus clases de cocina. ¿Quién era ahora el senpai? Era este un tiempo solo para nosotros dos. Un tiempo íntimo. Hablábamos no solo de cocina, sino de cualquier tema. Y yo sentía que el maldito muro que ella había creado para distanciarnos se estaba rompiendo. Empezó a relajarse y empezó a distinguir cuándo me estaba metiendo con ella en broma y cuándo le hablaba en serio. Ella ahora se ríe genuinamente, se ríe con ganas de las burradas que suelto. Historias de mis padres, anécdotas de rodajes, locuras de fans… Pues más hago el payaso yo y más exagero las historias… solo por verla reír a carcajadas. "Abusón", me decía a veces. "Solo contigo, querida, solo contigo".

Y una mañana sucedió. La veo correr al baño y oigo las arcadas. Me la encuentro en el suelo agarrada a la taza como si se le fuera la vida por la boca. Yo entré en pánico. Sabía lo que era, desde luego, mientras la sostenía y le recogía el pelo. Los dos lo sabíamos. ¿Al médico? Le dije. Y fuimos.

Ya es oficial. Vamos a ser padres.

* * *

><p>Un hijo con Kyoko, mi mujer… un hijo… Yo me sentía brillar el día que les conté a Lory y a Yashiro las novedades. Una versión suavizada de la historia, por supuesto. Los detalles escandalosos eran solo nuestros, privados. Les pedí mantener a la prensa fuera de nuestra vida tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Estaban aún atónitos. Yashiro entró en modo <em>fangirl<em> total. Parecía que flotaba. Búscate una vida, pensaba yo. Pero en el fondo no podía más que agradecerle su apoyo todo este tiempo. "Que no se te escape nada", le encarecí. "Kyoko no sabe nada de tus 'gestiones' y encerronas para que pasáramos tiempo juntos". Él me aseguró que se contendría. Yo sinceramente lo dudo…

Hay algo mal conmigo. Sí, lo sé. Si no estuviera casado con ella, me clasificarían directamente en la categoría de acosador. O pondrían mi foto en la definición del diccionario. Me pasaba horas, ¡horas!, viéndola dormir a mi lado, mientras mi hijo crece en su vientre. Memorizando sus rasgos, sus líneas, observando los gestos que hacía en sueños, sintiéndola respirar contra mi piel. Era el momento del día en que era mía. Solo mía. Allí no existía nada más que ella junto a mí. Mi mujer.

La verdad, no duermo mucho desde que estoy casado…

Cuando nos encontrábamos por los platós o por LME, ella siempre correcta, siempre amable, yo me tenía que morder las ganas de besarla allí mismo como hacía en casa. La sensación de vacío que sentía yo al despedirnos era brutal, como un hueco abierto en el centro del pecho. Y Yashiro ya tenía fiesta conmigo para el resto del día. Sus burlas no tenían fin. "¿No has podido besar a tu mujercita, Ren?", me decía. Normalmente una mirada gélida le contenía un rato, solo un rato. Después volvía al ataque… Y yo empezaba a contar los minutos para volver a casa. Para volver a ella…

Me volví loco con el bebé… Toda idea de contención se fue por el caño. Empecé a comprar de todo… Kyoko se enfadó la primera vez que volví a casa lleno de bolsas para nuestro bebé. Y se puso seria, muy seria. Se ofendió porque fui solo sin ella. "Alguien tiene que controlarte, Hizuri Kuon, porque no tienes ningún sentido de la medida cuando vas de compras. Si crees que vas a salirte con la tuya, lo llevas claro…". Yo tuve la decencia de fingirme compungido. ¡Je! Me encanta verla enojada…

El 10 de febrero encontré junto a mi taza de café una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo. Dentro vi, enmarcada, la primera ecografía de nuestro bebé. Seis semanas. Una cosita diminuta apenas distinguible, que a mí me parecía lo más hermoso del mundo. Me dolía habérmela perdido por un trabajo inexcusable en Hokkaido (pero Kotonami-san finalmente la había acompañado). "Feliz cumpleaños, Kuon", "¡Kyoko! ¡Gracias, gracias! Me haces muy feliz", le digo alzándola en volandas, "¡Kuon!" me reprocha pero se le escapa una carcajada.

Y cuatro días después, llegó San Valentín… "Kuon, ¿qué quieres que te prepare como regalo? Los chocolates y bombones no te gustan…", "Cualquier cosa que venga de ti, estará bien", "Kuon, vamos, dime algo…", "Hazme una gelatina al vino", "No, Kuon, ese postre ahora lo haces tú…", "Kyoko, la gelatina al vino, por favor. Porque esta vez quiero darte las gracias adecuadamente…". Tiempo de reacción: uno, dos, tres… Y el rubor de Kyoko sale disparado al nivel cinco…

Yo la martirizo. Me encanta ver su rubor extenderse de pies a cabeza. Me encanta ver sus tímidas iniciativas. Me encanta ver cómo me responde. Besos húmedos, largos, eternos, caricias robadas, manos errantes. Mi boca en su cuello… En mi mente el recuerdo imborrable de nuestra única noche… Pero también para mí es una tortura… Tenerla y no tenerla… Los momentos así siempre terminan de la misma forma. Yo en la ducha. Fría, cuanto más mejor…

A finales de febrero, una tarde en que estábamos trabajando en la habitación del bebé, medio sumergidos en las cosas que habíamos comprado, pensando en el hijo que nos viene, le dije "Kyoko… Yo no he sido un buen hijo. Pero de veras quiero ser un buen padre", "Lo sé, Kuon", "No sé si estoy listo para llamarlos", "Lo estás. Sabes que ya es tiempo… Los harás muy felices. Además, tienes una estupenda noticia que darles…". Y fue así como por primera vez en años, marqué ese número de Estados Unidos.

* * *

><p>Kyoko siempre ha sido una aprendiz precoz. Ella me copia. Aprende rápido. Muy rápido. Una noche en la cama, tras nuestro beso de buenas noches, y para mi sorpresa, me planta tres suaves besos por la línea de mi mandíbula. Me muerde con delicadeza el lóbulo, lame con la punta de la lengua el arco de mi oreja, y me sopla suavemente. Se me escapa un jadeo. Se me pone dura. Al instante. Me giro sobre ella y la enjaulo con mi cuerpo. Los besos son rápidos, voraces. Las camisas de los pijamas están en el suelo. Sus manos se mueven ya dentro de mi pantalón. Su pecho en mi boca. La siento estremecerse bajo mis manos. Veo en sus ojos un destello de ¿temor? ¿miedo? Para. Demasiado rápido. Me detengo. Inspiro. "Buenas noches, amor". Un beso largo, duro… "¿Dónde vas?", "A tomar una ducha". Fría, cuanto más mejor…<p>

Mi mujer se ha vuelto cada vez más audaz. Sus miradas son largas, intensas, como si estuviera analizando y decidiendo algo… Como si supiera algo que yo no sé. Sus besos ahora se adelantan a los míos.

Un día, ya tarde, en el sofá. Ella deja en la mesa el libro de cuentos y leyendas europeas que estaba leyendo con fruición (lleno de historias de hadas y princesas…), regalo mío con la excusa del Día Blanco. "Buenas noches, Kuon", y se inclina para darme un beso. Efímero. Ligero. Solo que ella no se aleja. Le respondo con otro beso suave. No se ha movido. Y yo voy a por ella... Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que ella está sentada a horcajadas sobre mí, con sus piernas a mis costados, y yo le estoy comiendo la boca, con ansias, con hambre de ella. Hasta el fondo de la garganta. Sus manos suben y bajan por mi pecho. Las mías están mucho más abajo de su espalda. La coloco sobre mi erección. Y ella se empieza a mover. Mi cuerpo tiembla. Su mirada clavada en la mía. Nuestros sexos se mueven juntos. Como si lo hubieran hecho desde siempre. A la vez. Una y otra y otra vez. La ropa que los separa empieza a molestar... Y el último retazo de mi conciencia me golpea. Para. No, ella no quiere esto. No así. Son las hormonas. No está lista, aún no. Y casi sin aliento, rompo el contacto. La aparto sentándola junto a mí. Veo la decepción en su cara ardiendo de deseo. Pero no es por mí. No es a causa de mí. "Ve a dormir, Kyoko. Buenas noches", le digo. Aplasto mis labios en los suyos, casi con violencia, y me voy. A tomar una ducha. Fría, cuanto más mejor…

Llevo casi cuatro meses casado con Kyoko. Mi amor. Mi mujer. La madre de mi hijo.

Hoy está distinta. Lo noto.

Deja el té a un lado.

"Kuon…", "¿Sí?", "Ven".

"¿Qué ocurre, Kyoko? ¿Quieres algo?", "Darte un beso".

Los besos de Kyoko siempre empiezan suaves, como el roce de una mariposa. Y luego se vuelven urgentes, demandantes. Exigentes. Con sus manos en mi nuca, la agarro por las nalgas y la siento en la encimera mientras nos devoramos la boca. Ni el aire tiene sitio entre los dos... Sus manos ahora se mueven por debajo mi camisa. Las mías responden con reciprocidad. Las lenguas lamen y muerden lo que encuentran a su paso. Y de alguna manera, alcanzo a oír el ruido de la hebilla de mi cinturón al caer al suelo. Es Kyoko. Cuando la miro, ya está desabrochando el botón de mi pantalón. "Kyoko…" le digo con una voz rota que apenas reconozco como mía. Pero la suya es firme, "No, Kuon. Esta noche no... Esta noche es nuestra noche de bodas". Ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa. Lo sabe. ¡Lo sabe! Y entonces ella me sonríe con la más hermosa de sus sonrisas. Una que no he visto antes. Una que está destinada solo a mí…

Nuestra noche de bodas…

Mi Kyoko. Por las vueltas del destino. Mía.

Y me lanzo a perderme en sus brazos…

* * *

><p><em>Mil gracias a <em>_**Anansi's acolyte**__ por ser mi beta. Por tus sugerencias y comentarios (sí, me encanta un Kuon inteeeenso). Por sacar tiempo de donde no hay para leer esta locura transitoria mía. Menos mal que tú eres la sensata… _

_Eres la más grande 'del mundo mundial'._


End file.
